A New Beginning and Life
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is a vampire before she moves to Forks. Will she and Edward fall in love? What is Bella in danger from?


**Chapter 1**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am a vampire. My parents are human, and their names are Charlie and Renee. Their divorced, Renee lives in Pheonix with her new husband Phil, and Charlie died a few years ago.

I am moving to Forks, where he lived, to be away from my mother for a bit. When my plane arrived in Forks, I went to my new home. I went hunting, got my things unpacked, got my things for school ready, the decided to read to pass the time away. Pretty soon, it was time for me to go to school the next day.

I went to get ready, grabbed my stuff, and walked outside. There in the driveway was my beautiful red Audi I had gotten for my sixteenth birthday. I brought it with me, but they couldn't get it here until this morning. **(I changed the truck because I hate it, and I love Audi!)**

I got in and drove to school. When I got there, I received many stares. Then, I smelled vampires. I froze when the scent hit me. There were five of them. My head snapped into the direction of the scent, and from the looks on their faces, they had noticed me as well. They all looked at me, shocked, and then, I looked away and walked towards the front office.

I noticed their eyes, they were golden, like mine. There was a small old lady behind the desk, and she had not yet noticed me. I cleared my throat and her head whipped up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in! How can I help you, dear?"

"My name is Isabella Swan. I'm the new student," I told her.

"Of course! Let me get your schedule!" She printed out and gave me my time table.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said.

"Your welcome! Have a great first day!" she said as I walked out the door. I looked down at my schedule.

**Isabella Swan**

**Junior**

**1****st****: Calculus**

**2****nd****: French**

**3****rd****: English and Literatury**

**4****th****: Lunch**

**5****th****: History**

**6****th****: Biology**

**7****th****: Gym**

**8****th****: Science**

I sighed and headed off to Calculus. I got there early and about 3 minutes and 47 seconds later, one of the vampires came in and sat down next to me. It was a short dark haired girl, and her hair stuck out in every direction. She turned to me excitedly.

"Hiya! I'm Alice Cullen! What's your name?"

I stared at her for a moment while she waited patiently, bouncing up and down.

"Um… my name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I said hesitantly. She smiled wider, if possible.

"You and I are going to be the best of friends!" she exclaimed. I smiled, it was hard to not like this girl. She looks like she is always happy. Soon, class started, then it ended.

"Hey! Why don't you sit with my family and I at lunch? Please?" she asked me excitedly. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

I smiled. "Sure! I'd love too." She beamed at me.

"Great! Well, see you soon, Bella!" Then she darted off. I stared after her in amazement. Then I continued off to my next class.

Lunch came very quickly, and I had no other classes with the Cullens since 1st period. I quickly spotted Alice and her family. When our eyes met, she waved me over. I walked to the table.

Once I was seated I said, "Hello, Alice," I smiled at her, then turned to the other Cullens. "Hello to you all as well." They just stared at me.

The other Cullens were very different. One male was huge and very burly, and had dark hair, another was lean, not as muscular, but still muscual, and had blonde hair, and the last male was like a god, he had a bizarre shade of bronze hair, was less muscular, but still very muscular, and his hair was disheveled. The last Cullen was a female whose beauty could make you feel ashamed. She had long blonde hair, she was full of curves, and her features were perfect. She was almost as beautiful as the bronze haired boy.

"Hey Bella! These are my siblings, Jasper," she pointed to the blonde male, "Emmett," she pointed to the burly male, "Rosalie," she pointed to the beautiful blonde female, "and Edward." She pointed to the bronze haired god.

"Hello," Jasper said. He smiled then asked me, "Has Alice made an impression on you yet?"

I smiled. "Yes, actually, she is very hyper, and probably always happy, am I correct?"

He grinned. "Yup! You described her perfectly!" I laughed.

Emmett spoke next. "You sure did!" He reached over and rubbed my head, messing up my hair. "Nice to meet ya, Bells!" I smiled and fixed my hair.

"You too, Emmett." I said.

We continued introductions and talked throughout the rest of lunch.

**(Sorry to cut it short, but it's late, and I gotta get ready for bed!)**


End file.
